Tai
Tai is rider of Green Zaranth at Monaco Bay Weyr. She is the weyrmate of F'lessan and former assistant to MasterStarSmith Wansor. Biography Early Life Tai was born in Keroon Hold, to a journeyman Smithcrafter and his wife. She had several brothers, who served as her father's apprentices, and at least one sister. Tai's family eventually left Keroon to go to the Southern Continent. There, Tai and her sister studied at Landing School. While her sister did not like learning, Tai took to it easily. At some point, Tai's family left to find their own land in the South, but never returned for Tai. The Master of the Landing School would allow Tai to work in Administration, where she once heard AIVAS questioning the abilities of dragons. Eventually Tai became an assistant to MasterStarSmith Wansor, who began teaching her astronomy. Impression Five turns before the events of The Skies of Pern, Tai attended a Hatching at Monaco Bay Weyr with Wansor. Unexpectedly, she impressed a green hatchling, Zaranth. She was confused as to what to do first, tell Wansor, or answer Zaranth. From then on, Tai was a green rider at Monaco Bay Weyr. However, she eventually came to fear Zaranth's mating flights, due to being raped on several occasions by the winner of the flight. Abominators and Fire Ball Flood At Turnover, Tai became aquainted with F'lessan, a wingleader from Benden Weyr, while studying in the archives. The two had a brief discussion during Turnover festivities, but Tai would leave without a word. That night, Tai would recieve minor injuries after attempting to stop a group of Abominators from attacking the local Healer Hall. Some time later, a Fireball impacted in the sea, causing a Tsunami. Tai would come to the Administration Annex at the request of F'lessan, who knew of her talent with Astronomy. She would identify the phenomenon that would strike the coasts, before participating in the mass evacuation of coastal areas alongside all the other dragonriders. Tai's own furnishings at Monaco Bay were destroyed, alongside many of her books and notes; however, Zaranth was able to rescue several feline pelts through unknown means. With Monaco Bay flooded, Tai and many of her fellow riders were invited to stay at Honshu Weyrhold by F'lessan. In the aftermath, Tai participated in many rebuilding tasks, with F'lessan often contriving to be with her. After one such project, Zaranth would rise to mate, followed by F'lessan's bronze Golanth. It was at this point that Tai revealed to F'lessan her fear of mating flights. However, F'lessan, who had grown to love Tai, was able to help show her how mating flights were meant to be. As a result, Tai and F'lessan began a relationship, as did their dragons. During this time, Tai and F'lessan discovered that dragons could use Telekinesis, after observing Zaranth, and began working to refine the ability. Spending time with F'lessan, Tai would tell him much of her history, while helping him to rebuild the telescope at Honshu's observatory. The night before a meeting of the Weyrleadership, Tai and F'lessan would use the scope to take multiple pictures of objects in Pern's space. Tai would have the idea to name the asteroids and meteors after dragonriders as a means of identification. Tai would attend the meeting at F'lessan's insistent, where the idea was formed to have dragonriders form their own craft to track and prevent future objects from impacting Pern. Feline Attack After the meeting, Tai, F'lessan and their dragons went to a river to bathe, where they were attacked by Felines. Unable to properly defend themselves, all four were at the mercy of the incoming felines. Zaranth called many other dragons to assist, and taught the group to use telekinesis to fling the felines away. Tai would spend several days in bed, but was injured less severely than F'lessan and Golanth. Tai would remain supportive of them both during the recovery process, even as it became clear that both F'lessan and Golanth were disabled as a result. However, the knowledge that dragons were capable of telekinesis proved to be important, opening up new potential for dragonkind. Appearance, personality and traits Tai is described as having midbrown hair, cut short on top but left long at the neck. Her green eyes are said to be unusually angled, and she is said to have a boyish appearance. Having studied under Master Wansor, Tai is very intellegent, especially in the field of astronomy, which she is stated to be near journeywoman status in. Tai desires to make something of herself, and works hard in her studies. Tai initially is very reserved, due to her experiences with past mating flights, but opens up after beginning a relationship with F'lessan. F'lessan would describe her personality and marvelous and intricate. Appearances * The Skies of Pern ru:Тай Category:Ninth Pass Category:Hall Folk Category:Smithcraft resident Category:Starsmith Category:Keroon Hold Category:Dragonrider Category:Monaco Bay Weyr Category:Honshu Weyrhold